1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system and a method of manufacturing a processed product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-000799 and such propose a technique for automating a production line by using a robot to carry out a work that has been carried out by a person.
In addition to such a technique, there is an increased demand for streamlining production facilities for a wide variety of products in small lots by automating various complicated human-intensive works using a versatile robot instead of a specialized machine. This requires expansion of works that can be automated using robots.